The Chronicles of Carla Wheezer
by The REAL Doakes
Summary: Soon after the events of the Jimmy Neutron television series, life takes a downward turn for Carl Wheezer. While trying to cope with the people he cares about being so tragically taken from him, he must deal with an even more pressing concern... HER identity as a transgender woman. Can Carla Wheezer come to terms with who she is, and rise above life's greatest challenges?
1. Chapter 1

Carl Wheezer was once a happy-go-lucky child of Retroville. Some would call him plump; others jolly. Some might even call him big-boned, perhaps husky.

That was four years ago.

Everything went downhill when Carl's parents died of lung cancer two years prior.

"Carl my boy," wheezed Wheezer on his death bed. "I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"No, Papa!" cried Carl. "You have to! I can't lose both you and mom in the same week!"

But then Papa Wheeze let out his last wheeze, and he dropped dead.

Carl Wheezer cried for two months straight.

"J-Jimmy," he sobbed on the phone. "The government is taking my house. I have nowhere to stay."

"Hang in there, my boy!" said Jimbo. "I asked my parents, and they said you can come live with me!"

"They'd really take me in?" asked Carl, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"Ye," said Jimmy.

And so it was.

They lived happily and Carl began to move on and live somewhat of a normal life.

But at age 14, Jimmy got accepted into Harvard.

"Goodbye!" said Jimmy.

"You're really leaving?" asked Carl sadly.

"Yes," said Jimmy. "Take care of Mom and Pop! Don't worry, I'll keep in touch!"

After Jimmy left, Carl was very lonely.

Since Jimmy was at college and Sheen had been lost in space for many years and assumed dead, he had no friends.

Jimmy's parents tried their best to comfort him, but Hugh wasn't very good with kids.

"When I was seven years old I sat on a banana," explained Hugh one morning. "And of course, it changed my life."

Carl let out a light chuckle. "Good one, Mr. Neutron."

"Hey, thanks, my boy!" said Hugh. "But call me Pop!"

Carl looked away nervously. "I don't think I'm ready to do that yet."

Hugh smiled warmly. "Someday."


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh Neutron never returned home that evening, for he had been killed in a road rage incident.

Mrs. Neutron and Carl were summoned by the police to identify the body.

However, the body was brutally bashed and unrecognizable. It appeared that he had been shot over 40 times.

The culprit was never caught, but they knew from the car that the victim was Hugh.

"There there, Mrs. Neutron," said Carl, wiping tears from his eyes. "Things will get better. I can take over as man of the house!"

But he never got the chance, because later that evening Mrs. Neutron threw herself off a bridge.

"Not again!" sobbed Wheezer. "I should have called him Pop before he went to the great beyond!"

It was time for Carl to break the news to Jimmy.

He called the number that Jimmy left before he went off to school, but it appeared to be a fake number.

"Why, Jimmy?" asked Carl out loud.

Carl left the Neutron household, never to return again.

"Where will I go?" wondered Carl.

He headed over to the Estevez household.

Waiting for Sheen's father to answer the door, Carl rehearsed what he would say.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your son. I knew him very well. Do you have a room I could stay in?"

However, he stood out there for 4 hours, and the door never opened.

Downtrodden, Carl went to the Retroville library and looked up if maybe Sheen's father moved out.

He did, as he was deported for being an illegal immigrant.

"Sad," said Carl, heading to the local homeless shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl drunk his soup for the evening, and went out to search for a new house.

As he walked down the street, he passed a reflective window, and looked at himself.

He had changed a lot, and was now sporting a thin beard.

But while the rest of the world saw a boy, he only saw a girl.

"What are these feelings?" he wondered, but did not yet realize the meaning of them.

He headed onward, and passed the house where his childhood friend Libby once resided.

"It's a shame what happened to her," thought Carl.

She had been abducted by her mom's ex-husband and was never seen again. She was never seen again.

He kept walking.

There was a spot on the pavement in front of the candy bar that everyone avoided.

A blood stain still remained no matter how many times the street was swept.

That's where Nick cracked his head open in a bizarre skateboarding accident.

"I had always looked up to that guy," thought Carl. "He was a brave soul, even though he had parent issues."

Carl considered stepping into the candy bar, but didn't have the stomach for any sweets today.

He reached his destination at last, and stood outside of Cindy's house for a long time.

She resided in a very big house.

"I don't know if I can go through with this," thought Carl, but he had no choice.

He knocked on the door, but it swung open since it had not been shut.

"WHYYYYY!?" cried Cindy's mom.

Carl dashed up the stairs to see Cindy's corpse laying in her bed.

"What happened?!" demanded Carl.

"I don't know!" said Cindy's mom. "I went to check on her this morning but she died of unknown causes!"

Carl was mad, and didn't know how to express it.

He threw a punch at Cindy's mom.

"Why do the good die young?!" howled Carl.

But Cindy's mom deflected the punch, and picked up Carl since he had slimmed down from living at the soup kitchen.

She threw him down a flight of stairs and continued to beat his lights out.

Carl barely escaped with his life.

He headed back to the homeless shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Another one," said Carl, ordering another root beer float.

He was eating to get his mind off things, but that didn't seem to work these days.

"Do you have enough money to pay for this, ya bum?" asked Sam, the Candy Bar worker.

"Yes," said Carl. "I begged for cash all morning."

"You make me sick," said Sam. "Some people work to earn a living, like me!"

Suddenly the doors were kicked open, and several men in masks walked in.

"This is a robbery!" they yelled.

Carl panicked and threw himself under a booth.

"Keep your hands in the air, and no one gets hurt!" yelled one of the masked men.

But Sam was a feisty one.

"Alright," he said. "Let me get that money out of the cash register for you!"

The robbers extended their palm and waited.

But that's when Sam grabbed a phone and tried to call the police.

"He's callin' the police!" yelled one of the robbers.

"Shit!" yelled another robber.

The robber pulled out his gun, and Sam went all or nothing.

Sam threw a punch with the phone in hand, taking one of the robbers out.

He tried to grab a gun off the carcass, but he was shot several times by the hoodlums.

He was dead before he hit the ground, but to add insult to injury, his head exploded when it landed on the edge of a chair.

Carl gasped, and started wheezing.

He took out his inhaler.

"This is the end," he thought.

But the robbers looted the place and went on their way.

The police came a few minutes later, and just shook their heads sadly.

They were asking the customers for any details they could offer, but Carl legged it.

He just wanted this nightmare to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Carl waited as his call went through to Harvard University.

"Hello," said Carl. "Can you tell me the room number of James Isaac Neutron?"

"Sorry sir, but we can't give out personal information on students."

"Please," said Carl. "I am his best friend, and I need to tell him about a tragic incident."

"No can do," said the college.

They hung up.

Carl called back instantly, but the number for the homeless shelter was blocked.

He looked down at Goddard, who he had been given by the police after they confiscated the Neutron house.

"It's okay, boy," said Carl. "All we've got is each other now, so we gotta stick together."

Goddard let out a growl, as though he was short circuiting.

"Yikes," said Carl. "I wish Jimbo would answer and tell me if something's wrong with this pup. Maybe a walk will fix him up."

Carl put Goddard on a leash, and headed down the street to Retroland.

"Hello, young one!" said none other than Bolbi Stroganovsky.

"Hello, Bolbi," said Carl. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"How do you know my name?" asked Bolbi.

"It's me, Carl," said Carl. "We went to elementary school together."

"Ah!" said Bolbi. "That's a nice pooch you have there. Can I pet him?"

"Yes," said Carl. "But he's made of metal, so he probably can't feel it."

Bolbi patted Goddard on the head. But he patted him a little too hard, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Goddard leapt up into the air and threw a headbutt at Bolbi.

Bolbi was dead before he hit the ground.

"NO!" howled Carl. "You metal beast! You just killed a man!"

The police showed up moments later, and Goddard turned to them and growled.

One of the police got impatient and fired his gun, but it bounced off Goddard's metal skin like it was nothing.

The top of Goddard opened up, revealing a huge missile.

"NO!" cried Carl.

But there was nothing he could do.

He could only watch as though it was some surreal fantasy as Goddard fired the missile, blowing up a dozen cops in their cop cars.

Some cops survived but were crushed by the airborne cars.

20 more cops took their place, and all opened fire.

But Goddard put up a forcefield, sending the bullets right back at them.

The cops had to retreat, and waited for reinforcements.

"You don't have to do this, boy!" yelled Carl. "Just turn yourself in!"

"RRAWRRR!" yelled Goddard, biting Carl's leg and toppling him.

That's when the SWAT team showed up with their shields, and surrounded Goddard ten layers thick.

However, little did they know, Goddard was armed with the most high-tech technology on the planet that was generations ahead of them.

Goddard took off into the air with his jet pack, but the helicopters open fired.

Goddard had to retreat to the ground, where all the SWAT team piled on top of him.

While he was able to kill 30 SWAT members, the army soon showed up and Goddard realized it was over.

"I think he's taking his own life!" yelled a SWAT member.

"Let him!" said a cop. "He killed my family!"

But that was their biggest mistake.

Goddard had a self-destruct function, causing him to go out in a blazing inferno, taking out over 200 people, half of them civilians.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" cried Carl Wheezer as a human hand flew his way.

He passed out from the horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Carl awoke in the hospital.

"Where… where am I?" he wheezed.

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for two weeks," said a nurse.

"Huh? But why?" asked Carl.

That's when Carl remembered the Stroganovsky incident.

"Heavens," said Carl. "All those… all those people…"

"You're referring to the Retroville Massacre?" asked the nurse. "Some believe it was a terrorist attack. Whoever brought that mechanical dog to that location is responsible for over 200 deaths."

"Heh heh," chuckled Carl nervously. "Well, I'm sure they didn't mean nothin'."

The nurse gave him a glare, and Carl Wheezer stood up and walked away, wondering who would be paying for his hospital treatment.

"Everyone I ever knew is dead," said Carl. "Including Mrs. Fowl, who died of old age."

He stood in the hospital parking lot for a long time.

"I still have one friend who lives on."

Carl boarded a train to Harvard.

"I'm comin', Jimmy!" he called.

"Shut up," said someone on the train. "Stupid man."

Carl frowned. Being called a man just felt… wrong. Would boy have been any better? Carl didn't think so.

The train took off.


	7. Chapter 7

Carl knocked on the door of Jimmy Neutron's dorm.

"Yo," answered Jimmy.

Then he stopped.

"Carl? Carl Wheezer? What are you doing here?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey," said Carl. "I have bad news."

"I've heard," said Jimbo. "A road rage incident, huh? What a way to go out."

"Yeah," said Carl glumly.

"You wanna know something?" asked Jimmy. "I'm proud of Goddard. I built him myself, and I never could have imagined he'd go out in such a glorious manner."

Carl was disturbed, but stepped inside.

"So, I tried calling you…" said Carl.

"Yeah," said Jimbo. "I blocked your number."

"…Oh," said Carl.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Jimmy, there's something I need to tell you," said Carl.

"Oh boy," said Jimmy. "Did they find Libby?"

"No," said Carl. "She's probably dead."

"Figures," said Jimmy. "Then, spit it out already."

"I… am a woman. Trapped in a young boy's body," stated Carl. It felt so good to speak those words out loud.

Jimmy started laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"…No," said Carl, getting angry. "I'm not kidding. I've been feeling this way my whole life, however I did not realize who I truly was until recently."

"That's not possible," said Jimmy. "I am a scientist, and we don't believe things without proof. There's never been any proof of a woman's soul trapped in a man's body. Not once."

"Well… how would you prove something like that?!" demanded Carl.

"Listen, Carl," said Jimmy. "This is the real world!"

"I'm not Carl anymore!" yelled Carl. "I am Carla!"

"Dumb name," said Jimmy.

That's when Carla snapped. Everything had been building up to this. She had counted on her one friend left in the world, accepting her for who she was. And instead, Jimbo just laughed in her face.

Carla threw a punch with the force of 1,000 suns, and Jimbo could have never seen it coming.

He received critical damage, and was tossed out the window.

"Goodbye, Jimmy," said Carla. "And goodbye, Carl Wheezer. Today marks the birth of my true form, Carla Wheezer!"

Carla went to head off to bigger and better things.

That's when Jimmy shot a laser, instantly ending the whole dorm building and killing everyone inside.

Carla landed on the ground, standing on an open battlefield 10 meters from Jimbo Neutron.

"It's over, CARL!" said Jimbo.

"It's… CARLA!" shouted Carla, charging with all she had.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla threw a punch, but it went right through Jimmy's hair.

Jimmy used his acrobatic skills, and leapt 10 feet back. He fired his laser gun, but Carla leapt to the side.

The laser beam kept going and blew up a building several yards away, killing everyone inside with no remains.

Carla tried to charge again, but Jimmy shot his laser three more times, and Carla Wheezer had to throw herself to the ground as many other buildings blew up.

"Hey!" said the dean of Harvard. "You're expelled, little boy!"

That's when Jimbo shot his laser, ending the dean.

Carla was thinking out her best course of action.

"Jimbo won't let me get in range while he has that gun," she realized. "I'll just have to dodge until he runs out of ammo."

That's when Jimmy fired his laser, and Carla leapt backwards, but the force of the explosion tossed her and she rolled across the ground.

This was Carla's opening, and she charged with all she had.

Jimmy went to fire his laser, but it was out of ammo.

"CROISSANT!" shouted Carla as her battle cry.

She ran up and drop-kicked Jimmy Neutron, throwing him for a loop.

Jimmy went to stand up, but Carla leapt into the air and threw an over-head mallet punch, nailing Jimmy and taking him for a spin on the pain coaster.

"OWW!" yelled Jimmy. "Gotta think! Think… think… think…. BRAIN BLAST!"

Jimmy pulled out another trinket.

He fired it, and Carla braced herself.

She was trapped in a bubble, and Jimmy threw the bubble with the gun.

It exploded as Carla hit the wall, and she dropped to the floor, breaking many bones.

"That'll teach you!" taunted Jimmy. "I hope you've learned a valuable-"

But that's when Carla threw a rock, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"How are you still fighting?!" cried Jimmy.

Carla took off with amazing speed, and Jimmy didn't have time to grab the weapon.

He instantly summoned his rocket boots and took to the sky.

However, Carla leapt into the air, and grabbed his leg, throwing him back to the ground, and then doing a pile-driver on his spine.

Jimmy threw an elbow into Carla's face.

He quickly reached into his tool belt, and pulled out a can of knock-out gas.

He sprayed it like one would spray air freshener.

Carla started wheezing like crazy.

But to Jimmy's awe, she fought on, and threw a sock right into his face.

"You're strong," said Jimmy. "But I'm stronger!"

Jimmy used a hologram gun to create ten clones of himself.

"Which one's the real Jimbo?" wondered Carla. "One bad move, and it's history!"

That's when she remembered what Hugh Neutron taught her, and closed her eyes, trying to sense the kill.

She focused for a long time, as Jimmy tried to yell out taunts from different holograms. He utilized taunts such as, "Hey fatty!" and an ironic, "Hey skinny!"

But Carla ignored them, and kept focusing.

Suddenly she sensed the real Jimmy, and ran up and drop-kicked him.

All the holograms instantly faded.

Jimmy went to stand up, but Carla leapt on top of him, and used her weight to keep Jimmy pinned down.

"Alright, you win!" cried Jimmy. "No more!"

But that's when Carla knocked his lights out, and continued throwing punch after punch until Jimmy breathed his last breath.

Carla got up off Jimmy's corpse, and wiped the sweat and blood off her brow.

"It's over," she said.

Carla walked off into the horizon, and into a new beginning.

FIN


End file.
